bbc_video_ukfandomcom-20200215-history
Playdays - Animated Alphabet
|re-release date = |catalogue number = BBCV4282 |rating = |running time = minutes}}Playdays - Animated Alphabet is a UK VHS release by BBC Enterprises Ltd on 2nd October 1989, and then it got re-released in the UK by BBC Enterprises Ltd on 6th April 1992. Words mentioned/featured on the video * A: ** Apple ** Ant ** Anteater ** Alligator ** Anchor ** Athelete ** Adder ** Albatross ** Actor ** Aeroplane ** Arrow *B: ** Boat ** Blind ** Black ** Beetle ** Bats ** Band ** Bull ** Bus ** Bridge ** Backwards ** Bicycle ** Butterfly ** Bumblebee ** Ball ** Bounce ** Balloon ** Blackbird ** Ballerina ** Brush ** Blue ** Bear *C: ** Cat ** Curtains ** Cottage (twice) ** Castle ** Crack ** Collapse ** Crane ** Caterpillar ** Canoe ** Crocodile (not mentioned) ** Clown ** Custard ** Camera ** Cake ** Cupboard ** Cow ** Car ** Catherdal ** Cactus ** Clock *D: ** Door ** Dancer ** Dragonfly ** Dragon ** Dinosaur ** Dog ** Duck ** Dolphin ** Diver ** Daffodil ** Dot ** Dice ** Domino *E: ** Egg ** Empty ** Elephant ** Exit (twice) ** Enter ** Envelope (not mentioned) ** Earwig ** Eel ** Eagle ** Elf ** Exercise ** (The) End *F: ** Fish (twice) ** Fly ** Fingerprint ** Football ** Foot ** Footballer ** Flag ** Flamingo ** Feather ** Frog ** Face ** Frying Pan ** Fire ** Flames ** Fountain *G: ** Glasses ** Grapes ** Gorilla ** Gone ** Ghost ** Galleon ** Goose/Geese ** Green ** Golf ** Grass ** Grasshopper ** Gazelle ** Giraffe ** Goblins ** Gargoyle ** Grandfather ** Grandfather Clock ** Grandmother ** Grey ** Gull ** Glider ** Glove ** "Goodbye!" *H: ** House ** Helicopter ** Hook ** Hippopotamus ** Heron ** Hedgehog ** Horse ** Hovercraft ** Harbour ** Hills ** Hand (not mentioned) ** Hat ** Head ** Hen ** Hare ** Hop hop hop *I: ** Ink ** Insects ** Island ** Ice-Cream ** Itch ** Ill ** Injection ** Instant ** Injured ** Invisible *J: ** Jacket ** Jeans ** Jump ** Juggle ** Jet ** Jelly (twice) ** Jellyfish ** Jungle ** Jigsaw ** Jumble ** Judge ** Jester ** Jug *K: ** Kite ** Key ** Kettle ** Kitchen ** Kiss ** Kennel ** Kitten ** Kangaroo ** Koala ** Kaleidoscope ** Kilt ** Kimono ** King *L: ** Line ** Land ** Legs ** Lapwing ** Leaf ** Ladybird ** Lamb ** Lemon ** Lollipop ** Lizard ** Look ** Ladder ** Loft ** Lion ** Lobster ** Lighthouse ** Light *M: ** Magnet ** Metal ** Machine ** Mechanic ** Mended ** Meal ** Mouth ** Monster ** Mist ** Mountain ** Moon ** Melon ** Monkey ** Mouse ** Mole ** Magpie ** Millipede *N: ** Nurse ** Noise ** Nail ** Newt ** Net ** Nuts ** Nutcrackers ** Notice ** Numbers ** Nine ** Notes ** Necklace ** Night *O: ** Orange ** Octopus ** Odd ** Oasis ** Opera ** Off ** Orchestra ** Oboe ** Ostrich ** Owl ** Onion ** Otter *P: ** Pan ** Pot ** Plant ** Parachute ** Parrot ** Perch ** Pavement ** Pig (twice) ** Platypus ** Paint ** Purple ** Plum ** Pear ** Picture ** Pink ** Panda ** Penguin *Q: ** Quack quack quack ** Quiet ** Quarter(s) ** Quavers ** Quads ** Queue ** Quarrel ** Queen ** Quilt ** Question *R: ** Railway ** Runners ** Racing Cars ** Rabbit ** Robot ** Rocket ** Rooves ** Radio ** Robin ** Rhubarb ** Rhinoceros ** Rat ** Rain *S: ** Sea ** Ship ** Seaside ** Sandcastle ** Spade ** Seashells ** Sun ** Sunset ** Stars ** Satellite ** Snow ** Ski ** Snowman ** Sheep ** Spider ** Scorpion ** Submarine ** Shark ** Snake ** Swan ** Square ** Stripes ** Spots *T: ** Televison ** Tree ** Tunnel ** Train ** Tractor ** Toys ** Teddy Bear ** Tie ** Tiger ** Tadpole ** Toad ** Turtle ** Tortoise ** Teapot ** Trumpet ** Trombone *U: ** Up ** Under ** Underneath ** Underline ** Underground ** Underwater ** Upside down ** Umbrella ** Unlucky ** Unlock ** Undress ** Underwear ** Ugly ** Upright *V: ** Valley ** Village ** Viaduct ** Vegetables ** Van ** Vicar ** Violin ** Violets ** Vase ** Volcano ** Vacuum Cleaner *W: ** Worm ** Wasp ** Witch ** Wind ** Water ** Walrus ** Wave ** Whale ** Window ** Web ** Wall ** Wipe ** White (not mentioned) ** Woodlouse ** Wood *X: ** Xylophone *Y: ** Yacht ** Yo-Yo ** Yodel ** Yak ** Yes ** Yell (not mentioned) *Z: ** Zip ** Zig-Zag ** Zoo ** Zebra ** Zzz Description Trailers and info * The Video Collection children's trailer from 1992 with clips of "Rosie and Jim", "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends", "Learn with Sooty" and "Sesame Street". * A slide showing 2 Playdays titles, "Playdays - Days on the Move", and "Playdays - Days By the Sea". Category:Playdays Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Children's Videos by BBC Category:1980's VHS Releases Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:BBC Video Globe ident from 1988 to 1991 Category:BBC ident from 1991 to 1997 Category:BBFC Uc Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1992 (announced by Pat Sharp) Category:BBC Children's Video Category:VHS videos with BBC Video Slides